


Les Incubes de Thiercelieux ~ Interlude

by Azenor



Category: Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux | The Werewolves of Millers Hollow (Card Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azenor/pseuds/Azenor
Summary: Petite fanfic basée sur l'histoire interactive de Tori_Aoshiro "Les Incubes de Thiercelieux" (spoil chapitre 3).Accusé à tort d'être un incube, l'un des élèves de l'institut est enfermé avec les élèves contaminés. L'un d'entre eux se montre particulièrement entreprenant à son égard.
Kudos: 1





	Les Incubes de Thiercelieux ~ Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Incubes de Thiercelieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787440) by [Tori_Aoshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro). 



> Merci encore à Tori_Aoshiro pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser ses personnages et pour sa relecture.

Jeremiah sentit son cœur s’arrêter de battre lorsque le bruit du loquet résonna derrière lui, le piégeant dans la cage aux monstres. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était d'avertir les autres du danger que représentait Michaël, de leur dire qui était l'intrus qui avait attaqué ses camarades et perverti leur esprit. Mais il avait suffit à ce petit hypocrite de protester, de fausses larmes aux coins des yeux, pour que tout le monde prenne sa défense et l'accuse, lui, d'avoir voulu semer la zizanie.

Lors du vote qui avait suivi, une première personne avait prononcé son nom, une seconde avait enchaîné et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il avait été déclaré coupable avec une écrasante majorité. Malgré ses dénégations et ses supplications, Laurent, habituellement si calme et rassurant, avait refusé de lui laisser une seconde chance ou même de le laisser rejoindre sa propre chambre sous bonne garde. Non, ils avaient tous décidé de le mettre avec les autres, dans le parloir, sans réfléchir au danger que cela représentait pour lui.

Un instant, il envisagea de tambouriner à la porte, d'appeler à l'aide et d'implorer à nouveau ses condisciples de le laisser sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il y avait peu de chances que cela fonctionne et il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer inutilement l'attention des autres occupants de la pièce sur sa personne. 

À quelques pas sur sa gauche, Hugues, allongé sur un sofa, poussait des petits gémissements étouffés tandis que Lou s'affairait, le visage entre ses cuisses, à lui apporter un plaisir bien plus intense que les habituelles câlineries que Jeremiah avait eu coutume d'observer en cachette. Tous deux semblaient dégager une odeur intense et musquée, à la fois dangereusement agréable et chargée d'interdit.

De l'autre côté, allongé en boule sur le sol, Valentin paraissait dormir d'un sommeil plus serein que celui dont il faisait preuve en temps normal. Prudemment, Jeremiah traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds en direction du piano et s'empara du tabouret, bien décidé à défendre chèrement sa vie si l'un d'eux s'approchait de lui.

Un cri plus aigu, fort et mélodieux, attira son attention et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il observait Lou s'introduire avec un mélange de douceur et de puissance entre les jambes de son amant. Fasciné par le spectacle, Jeremiah relâcha sa vigilance et il ne réalisa le danger que lorsque deux bras pâles s’enroulèrent autours de lui.

— " _Jeremiaaaah ..._ " chuchota langoureusement Valentin dans son oreille, son corps dénudé collé contre son dos. " _Ils font l'amour depuis tout à l'heure et ils ne m'ont même pas laissé les rejoindre _."__

La langue de Valentin se déposa contre la nuque de Jeremiah qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps tandis qu'une main s’introduisait sous sa chemise pour lui caresser l'estomac et que la seconde se rapprochait dangereusement du haut de sa cuisse. Surtout, l’érection de son agresseur se pressait contre ses fesses, parfaitement identifiable à travers le tissu et ne laissant aucun doute sur les intentions du jeune noble.

Jeremiah lâcha son arme improvisée et tenta de se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce mais Valentin le rattrapa sans effort et, avec une force surhumaine, plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur avant de rapprocher son visage. Le regard enfiévré, il avait troqué son habituel air hautain contre une expression bien plus vulnérable et désespérée, comme s'il ne pouvait rester une seconde de plus sans relâcher le plaisir incontrôlable qui le dévorait de toute part.

— " _Qu'est-ce que ? Il sent si bon._ " se surprit à penser Jeremiah juste avant que les lèvres de Valentin se posent contre les siennes et que quelque chose de chaud et humide s'introduise dans sa bouche, bien décidée à en explorer les moindres recoins. Submergé par des sensations jusque-là inconnues, Jeremiah sentit son esprit s'échapper de son corps et vagabonder jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir son éternel rival.

Six mois plus tôt, alors que Jeremiah était encore le plus jeune élève de l'institut, un nouvel élève avait rejoint le groupe, rayonnant avec son beau visage et son uniforme flambant neuf. Les premiers jours, Jeremiah s'était réjoui de se découvrir un nouveau cadet aussi distingué et avait attribué sa réserve et son manque d'affection à de la simple timidité.

Et puis des objets avaient commencé à disparaître. Pris la main dans le sac, Valentin ne s'était pas démonté pour autant et l'avait accusé à son tour, comme indigné qu'une personne comme lui puisse être soupçonné par un individu aussi vulgaire. De fil en aiguille, la dispute s'était envenimée, les chamailleries étaient devenues quotidiennes et ils avaient même commencé à se battre une fois, avant que Dylan ne les sépare et leur inflige un sermon d'une intensité particulièrement redoutable.

Pour Jeremiah, son camarade de chambrée était donc à la fois celui de ses condisciples qu'il connaissait le mieux et celui dont il regrettait chaque jour d'avoir croisé le chemin. Mais le Valentin qui se blottissait contre lui aujourd'hui, qui l'embrassait avidement tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, un Valentin dévoré par la luxure qui réclamait son affection de tout son être, un Valentin plus mignon et plus ... sexy, ce Valentin là lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Jeremiah laissa échapper un gémissement incontrôlé lorsque Valentin relâcha sa bouche pour lui embrasser la clavicule. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de sa poitrine en la couvrant de baisers avant de s’arrêter sur le mamelon qu'il commença à sucer tout en frottant sa langue dessus. Dévoré par le plaisir qui envahir les moindres recoins de son cerveau, Jeremiah réalisa à peine que sa chemise tombait au sol et que les mains de Valentin se dirigeaient vers sa ceinture. Est-ce qu'il était en train de se faire contaminer ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui aussi se transformer en bête assoiffée de sexe et de luxure ? Ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement ...

Dans un ultime sursaut de lucidité, il réalisa soudainement que Valentin avait cessé de le retenir depuis un bon moment. Sa conscience vacilla de nouveau lorsque son pantalon glissa le long de ses cuisses et que l'érection de Valentin se logea contre la sienne, leurs deux sexes raidis se frottant l'un à l'autre à travers le caleçon, mais il rassembla ses dernières forces pour le repousser et reprendre ses distances.

Valentin le plaqua à la taille et ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à nouveau agrippé de toute part : la langue de Valentin retourna à l'assaut de la sienne, leurs jambes s’entremêlèrent, leurs corps ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre et sa volonté s'évapora dans l'instant.

— " _Tant pis, je me suis bien battu._ " pensa-t-il avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux de Valentin et de lui griffer le dos de l'autre dans une tentative maladroite de caresse.

Les deux garçons gémirent de concert tandis qu'ils tentaient tous les deux d'explorer le corps de l'autre à la recherche de leurs points les plus sensibles. Jeremiah soupira d'aise lorsque Valentin libéra sa virilité d'un sous-vêtement bien trop étroit et il l'en remercia en entourant leurs deux sexes entre ses mains pour les caresser d'un même mouvement.

— " _A ... attends,_ " bredouilla l'aristocrate en sentant la jouissance monter en lui. " _Je veux ... en toi ..._ "

Jeremiah comprit ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses et en masser délicatement la fente.

— " _Nooon ..._ " murmura-t-il à son tour en repoussant le bras de son partenaire. " _Laisse- toi faire, je m'en occupe."_

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux de Valentin lorsqu'il découvrit à son tour les mains de Jeremiah sur sa croupe. 

— " _J'ai plus d’expérience, c'est à moi d'y aller !_ " siffla-t-il en retrouvant une bonne partie de ses intonations hautaines.

Dans un mélange de jeu et de leurs chahuteries habituelles, les deux garçons luttèrent un moment comme des chiots, chacun tentant de distraire l'autre en léchant et mordillant tout ce qui passait à sa portée pour mieux le plaquer sur le sol et asseoir sa domination. Finalement, alors que Valentin semblait sur le point de l'emporter, Jeremiah fit courir ses doigts sur les côtes de son cadet qui lâcha prise dans un hoquet de surprise avant de se retrouver proprement maîtrisé.

— " _Tu as triché !_ " bouda-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

— " _Tu as perdu._ " lui répondit Jeremiah avant de profiter de sa position vulnérable pour lui arracher un nouveau miaulement en lui mordant le téton. 

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait ni à se libérer, ni à restreindre plus longtemps la frustration emmagasinée depuis le matin, Valentin dut se résoudre à accepter sa défaite. Il relâcha ses muscles, écarta les cuisses et gémit d'une voix faible :

— " _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi !_ "

Un nouveau tsunami d'hormones ravagea l'esprit de Jeremiah tandis qu'il contemplait le visage lascif et suppliant de son adversaire vaincu. Sans perdre une seconde, il se laissa guider par ses instincts primaires, se repositionna entre les jambes de son captif et entreprit d'y glisser sa virilité. Après la nuit entière de débauche qu'il avait subie, le corps de Valentin accepta l'intrusion sans trop de difficulté et Jeremiah força les dernières résistances jusqu'à sentir l’entièreté de son sexe prisonnier d'un amas de chair élastique.

Jeremiah embrassa Valentin, longuement et sauvagement, avant de se mettre en mouvement. D'abord hésitants, ses coups de hanches se firent plus rapides et précis à mesure que résonnaient les glapissements de son amant, dont les cris extatiques semblaient l'encourager chaque fois qu'il s’enfonçait en lui.

Soudain, le corps tout entier de Valentin fut pris de frémissements et sa voix se brisa dans un long soprano tandis que sa jouissance le parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Les pulsations se propagèrent jusqu'à Jeremiah qui sentit son sexe lui envoyer des signaux d'intense plaisir tandis que l'anus de son partenaire se contractait autours de lui et, rapidement, il lâcha à son tour sa semence au cœur des entrailles de son rival.

Épuisé par leur orgasme et les hurlements qu'ils venaient de pousser, Jeremiah et Valentin restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger ni prononcer un mot, collés l'un à l'autre en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Les idées plus claires maintenant que le désir incontrôlable qui l'avait saisi s'était provisoirement assouvi, Jeremiah tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Une partie de lui, bien plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait cru, semblait horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toute son éducation, celle qu'il aurait dû sublimer en rejoignant l'institut, était partie d'un seul coup en fumée et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de véritables remords à l'idée d'avoir trahi la promesse faite à sa mère.

Une autre semblait au contraire déborder de fierté à l'idée d'avoir réussi à dompter Valentin. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de lui défoncer le cul pour le voir aussi calme et apaisé, pour le tenir dans ses bras et le sentir haleter contre sa joue aux lieu de l'accabler de son mépris, il lui aurait sauté dessus dès le jour de son arrivée. " _Au moins,_ " se disait-il, " _je saurais quoi faire la prochaine fois qu'il me volera quelque chose_ ".

Un troisième morceau de sa conscience s’émerveillait devant le miracle que représentait la découverte de l'acte sexuel. Vouloir interdire une telle chose, reculer devant ce plaisir qu'il avait pu donner et recevoir d'un même élan, le laisser l'ignorance de ce qu'il avait toujours rejeter sans le connaître ... Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un problème même avec cette façon de penser ?

Mais il fallait aussi qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Valentin risquait d'avoir des problèmes avec sa famille si on apprenait ce qu'il venait de lui faire et il devait se tenir prêt à tout pour le protéger du déshonneur. L'épouser ? Ce serait surement difficile vu leur différence de statut social mais il pourrait au moins prendre soin de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et empêcher d'autres types de lui faire du mal en lui mettant le grappin dessus.

Son tourbillon de pensées s’arrêta net lorsque Valentin lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille un léger :

— " _Dis, on recommence ?_ ". 

Jeremiah eut un petit sourire et se redressa sur ses coudes pour déposer un chaste baiser sur son front. 

— " _Je t'aime._ " lui répondit-il avant de se jeter sur lui, prêt à le dévorer de nouveau.


End file.
